Just Press Send
by Pure Hearted Tyrant
Summary: Telling the whole world that they're in a relationship is one thing, but to actually try to start one, that's an entirely different story. All you have to do to get the ball rolling is just press send. Easy right? Right? told entirely through texts


**Just Press Send**

**Chapter 1 – The Art of the Text  
**

To: The Doctor

From: Sherlock Holmes

Time: 9:07 PM

I'm bored.

-SH

* * *

To: Over Grown Man-Child

From: John Watson

Time: 9:11PM

What am I supposed to do about it, kill someone so you have a case?

* * *

To: The Doctor

From: Sherlock Holmes

Time: 9:11 PM

Please. A murder committed by you would be far more boring than sitting around without a case.

-SH

* * *

To: Over Grown Man-Child

From: John Watson

Time: 9:12 PM

Oh, go on, flatter me more.

* * *

To: The Doctor

From: Sherlock Holmes

Time: 9:12 PM

What? I wasn't flattering you.

-SH

* * *

To: Over Grown Man-Child

From: John Watson

Time: 9:13 PM

Sarcasm, my dear child, sarcasm.

* * *

To: The Doctor

From: Sherlock Holmes

Time: 9:13 PM

Sarcasm again? I really hate the lack of information one is able convey over text due to not seeing facial expressions, hearing tones in the voice, and excreta.

-SH

* * *

To: Over Grown Man-Child

From: John Watson

Time: 9:14 PM

Why do you prefer to text then? Why don't you just talk on the phone?

* * *

To: The Doctor

From: Sherlock Holmes

Time: 9:14 PM

That would mean having to spend more time actually talking to people and spend more energy acting like I care about what the people are saying.

-SH

* * *

To: Over Grown Man-Child

From: John Watson

Time: 9:15 PM

Typical Sherlock.

* * *

To: The Doctor

From: Sherlock Holmes

Time: 9:15 PM

Is that supposed to be derogatory? That is my name after all.

-SH

* * *

To: Over Grown Man-Child

From: John Watson

Time: 9:16 PM

You truly amaze me sometimes. So, what can I do to cure you?

* * *

To: The Doctor

From: Sherlock Holmes

Time: 9:16 PM

Come home.

-SH

* * *

To: Over Grown Man-Child

From: John Watson

Time: 9:18 PM

I can't, you know that; I actually have to do work.

* * *

To: The Doctor

From: Sherlock Holmes

Time: 9:18 PM

Because you're working so hard right now, what with text me and all.

-SH

* * *

To: Over Grown Man-Child

From: John Watson

Time: 9:19 PM

Don't you get cheeky with me. I'm taking my lunch break, thank you very much.

* * *

To: The Doctor

From: Sherlock Holmes

Time: 9:19 PM

Lunch at 9:19 PM?

-SH

* * *

To: Over Grown Man-Child

From: John Watson

Time: 9:20 PM

I'm a doctor; I take my lunch when I can get it. Besides I'm also doing paper work so I'm still being productive.

* * *

To: The Doctor

From: Sherlock Holmes

Time: 9:20 PM

Since when is talking to me while doing paper work productive? You're not all that through at doing things one at a time, what makes you think that you should be multitasking.

-SH

* * *

To: Over Grown Man-Child

From: John Watson

Time: 9:22 PM

Gee, thanks for the complement, it makes me feel so warm and fuzzy inside.

* * *

To: The Doctor

From: Sherlock Holmes

Time: 9:22 PM

Sarcasm is not needed or appreciated here. Besides you know I wasn't insulting you or whatever; people in general are inbeciles. In fact, you're not as bad as most of them, that's why I can tolerate being around you for so long and living with you.

-SH

* * *

To: Over Grown Man-Child

From: John Watson

Time: 9:23 PM

Yay, you were able to identify sarcasm! Do you want a medal or a really big lollipop?

* * *

To: The Doctor

From: Sherlock Holmes

Time: 9:23 PM

Hilarious, I'm sure. Now, what are you going to do about my predicament?

-SH

* * *

To: Over Grown Man-Child

From: John Watson

Time: 9:24 PM

What predicament? Did something happen? Did you get a new case?

* * *

To: The Doctor

From: Sherlock Holmes

Time: 9:24 PM

Really John, keep up. I was of course referring to fact that there are no cases and nothing to do since you just raided the flat for drugs.

-SH

* * *

To: Over Grown Man-Child

From: John Watson

Time: 9:25 PM

Good thing I did too if you were planning on shooting up again.

* * *

To: The Doctor

From: Sherlock Holmes

Time: 9:25 PM

Save the lecture; I've heard it enough times already. Now I just need to find a better place to stash them. At least you left the Nicotine patches. Do I have to thank you for that?

-SH

* * *

To: Over Grown Man-Child

From: John Watson

Time: 9:27 PM

I've long since given up on think you'll thank me for things like that. Don't you dare use more than one at a time though, those things aren't good for you.

* * *

To: The Doctor

From: Sherlock Holmes

Time: 9:27 PM

Health is boring.

-SH

* * *

To: Over Grown Man-Child

From: John Watson

Time: 9:28 PM

Poor you, having someone that cares what happens to you looking out for you. What ever shall you do?

* * *

To: The Doctor

From: Sherlock Holmes

Time: 9:28 PM

You aren't nearly as funny as you seem to think you are.

-SH

* * *

To: Over Grown Man-Child

From: John Watson

Time: 9:30 PM

To normal people I am, just not to you.

* * *

To: The Doctor

From: Sherlock Holmes

Time: 9:30 PM

John, I highly doubt I'm the only one that doesn't find a good number of your jokes funny.

-SH

* * *

To: Over Grown Man-Child

From: John Watson

Time: 9:31 PM

Hey, all my girlfriends complement me on my sense of humor.

* * *

To: The Doctor

From: Sherlock Holmes

Time: 9:31 PM

Look at how all those turned out.

-SH

* * *

To: Over Grown Man-Child

From: John Watson

Time: 9:32 PM

My breakups had nothing to do with my sense of humor.

* * *

To: The Doctor

From: Sherlock Holmes

Time: 9:32 PM

Then what, pray tell, did lead to you being dumped again and again and again and… need I go on?

-SH

* * *

To: Over Grown Man-Child

From: John Watson

Time: 9:35 PM

You know perfectly well why they failed and besides, I broke up with a few of them too.

* * *

To: The Doctor

From: Sherlock Holmes

Time: 9:35 PM

I can assure you that I haven't a clue about their reasons.

-SH

* * *

To: Over Grown Man-Child

From: John Watson

Time: 9:36 PM

Don't you remember Christmas dinner?

* * *

To: The Doctor

From: Sherlock Holmes

Time: 9:37 PM

In case you don't remember, I left before she broke it off with you. You never told me, what did she say?

-SH

* * *

To: Over Grown Man-Child

From: John Watson

Time: 9:38 PM

It's not important what she said.

* * *

To: The Doctor

From: Sherlock Holmes

Time: 9:38 PM

It obviously was if you brought it up and it must have been the same reason none of your relationships have worked out since I've known you. I repeat, what did she say?

-SH

* * *

To: Over Grown Man-Child

From: John Watson

Time: 9:39 PM

Just something about how I really am a great boyfriend and stuff.

* * *

To: The Doctor

From: Sherlock Holmes

Time: 9:39 PM

Stuff? Elaborate.

-SH

* * *

To: Over Grown Man-Child

From: John Watson

Time: 9:40 PM

She said I really must be a great boyfriend and "Sherlock must be a very happy man".

* * *

To: The Doctor

From: Sherlock Holmes

Time: 9:40 PM

Ah. I can't believe you're still dwelling on the fact that people think that.

-SH

* * *

To: Over Grown Man-Child

From: John Watson

Time: 9:41 PM

Of course I care if people think I'm gay! Besides you don't help by not denying them.

* * *

To: The Doctor

From: Sherlock Holmes

Time: 9:41 PM

What does it matter? If people think we're together than girls will leave you alone and we can actually get work done.

-SH

* * *

To: Over Grown Man-Child

From: John Watson

Time: 9:42 PM

I still don't want people to think I'm gay though!

* * *

To: The Doctor

From: Sherlock Holmes

Time: 9:42 PM

I have just come up with a brilliant and simple solution to your women troubles while at the same time giving me something to do and keeping you focused on what really matters, our cases.

-SH

* * *

To: Over Grown Man-Child

From: John Watson

Time: 9:43 PM

Oh God. Sherlock don't you dare.

* * *

To: The Doctor

From: Sherlock Holmes

Time: 9:43 PM

Come now, it'll be fine.

-SH

* * *

To: Over Grown Man-Child

From: John Watson

Time: 9:43 PM

IT WILL NOT BE "FINE"!

* * *

To: The Doctor

From: Sherlock Holmes

Time: 9:43 PM

Just trust me; I'll take care of everything.

-SH

* * *

To: Over Grown Man-Child

From: John Watson

Time: 9:44 PM

I still haven't forgiven you for the sugar. If you do this it's the last straw.

* * *

To: The Doctor

From: Sherlock Holmes

Time: 9:44 PM

Relax, I'll handle everything.

-SH

* * *

To: Over Grown Man-Child

From: John Watson

Time: 9:45 PM

That's exactly why I'm worried!

* * *

To: Over Grown Man-Child

From: John Watson

Time: 9:47 PM

Hello?

* * *

To: Over Grown Man-Child

From: John Watson

Time: 9:48 PM

Sherlock?

* * *

To: Over Grown Man-Child

From: John Watson

Time: 9:49 PM

If you carry out with this I won't speak to you for a week.

* * *

To: Over Grown Man-Child

From: John Watson

Time: 9:50 PM

This isn't funny at all.

* * *

To: Over Grown Man-Child

From: John Watson

Time: 9:52 PM

Sherlock, answer me.

* * *

To: Over Grown Man-Child

From: John Watson

Time: 9:54 PM

Sherlock, are you there?

* * *

To: Over Grown Man-Child

From: John Watson

Time: 9:55 PM

SHERLOCK!

* * *

**Author's Note**

Because of it you guys requested it; here is the first chapter of Just Press Send. This is a prequel to my other one, Pressing the Send Button which is basically an epilogue to this one. Thanks for reading! Please go to my poll on my page and answer (if you want to).

This whole story will be told over the phone, I'm mostly going to use texts, but I might have them actually talk too. Tell me if you think it's a good idea or not, I'm kinda unsure myself. Sorry for any OOCness; this is my first time writing from them other than the epilogue.

Reviews, alerts, and favoriting are always loved and appreciated!


End file.
